


What I Want

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short comic in which Tony tells Bruce what he really, really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

[ ](http://imgur.com/7JM68)

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/OSGTh)  
[ ](http://imgur.com/y8dX8)


End file.
